Saiyan Meets Vampire
by Inner-Outer Moka
Summary: A saiyan and a vampire in the same school, what adventures will they have, read to find out. I'm new to this so I hope you like it. Rated T for being a little naughty ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm A new Writer and I had a idea for a story, I have read so many storys where its Gohan and Moka but I want it to be my OC saiyan but he doesn't know he is a saiyan so he will have a Goten kind of attitude not GT Goten but if you have read Two Worlds collide but super Kamehameha its the attitude he gives Goten, his hair looks like beats from dragon ball heroes, he still has his tail and he knows how to use his ki thanks to a helpful namekian who is good friends with his adopted mother and father, his parents know what his race is called and his saiyan name but they don't know any more than that.**

 **Spoiler: In this chapter king kai tells Okara what he is because of a certain transformation that happends seeing Moka hurt causes but he will barley use it, he will mostly use kaioken if he hast to.**

 **OC (okara) x Moka,**

 **Tsukune is still going to be there but paired with Kurumu.**

 **And before anyone asked yes I'm a girl.**

 **I own nothing except my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - New School!**

Stood at a bus stop just outside west city is a young monkey tailed boy with his mother and father waiting for the bus to take him to his new school, this boy is Okara who is getting smothered by his mother May and being watch by his farther John.

"Right are you sure you have everything" May asked her eager Son.

"Yes mother, I have everything and father..." Okara put his left and into a fist "Can we have a sparing match when I get back?" John put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Sure sport but be careful to not show too much power at school too also enjoy yourself while you there ok Son" John said smiling at his son as the bus pulled up.

 **"Ah I was wondering when it would be your time young Okara... May, John good to see you"** The Bus Driver said as May and John smiled.

"Good to see you Bus Driver" John said with a smile and May suddenly jump.

"We have to go see Korin remember, see you soon Son we love you" May said kissing his check, John and may jumped into the air and blasting of towards Kami's lookout leaving a confused Okara.

" **Come on Okara we don't have all day** " The Bus Driver said as Okara nodded and got on the bus with his stuff where he saw a brown headed boy sat there looking out the window so Okara made his way over to him.

"Hi I'm Okara Ando, Nice to meet you" Okara said putting his stuff on the seat behind the boys and sat next to him with a smile full of hope and joy which only made the boy smile back.

"Hi there I'm Tuskune Aono" Tuskune replied and after about 15 minutes the Bus came to a stop.

" **We are here boys but I warn you two this school can be a SCARY place to be"** The bus driver said as the two boys got of and watched as the bus drove off and Okara saw a sign on a scarecrow.

"Yokai Academy, just follow the path..." Okara look to the side to see a path going through the dead forest "Well I guess its this way, come on Tsukune or we are going to be late" Okara said smiling at his new friend as the started walking but the more they walked in the forest the more Tsukune got scared.

'How can he walk through this place without a care in the world...huh is that person...' Tsukune realised what was about to happen so he shouted to his friend that is a few paces ahead of him "OKARA WATCHOUT" but it was to late as Okara turned his head to se hat was going on his face was hit with a tire but he didn't feel it but it left a little cut on his head, after a couple of seconds he realised what happened and ran over to the person who was on the bike and found out it was a girl with pink hair.

"Hey are you Ok" Okara nealed down a the girl looked at him and saw his cut.

"Ah I'm very sorry, I just suddenly got dizzy and oh your hurt" The Girl said as she got worried but Okara felt his cut and smiled at her which mad her smile.

"Don't worry about it, its nothing really" Okara relied as Tsukune ran over.

"Okara, are you two ok" Tsukune took one look at the girl and started think 'Wow this girl is super cute but she is getting really close to his neck'

"I'm sorry about this but you smell so good and I'm A vampire" The girl said as she bit into Okara's neck drinking his blood leaving a confused expression on Okara's face but Tsukune is freaking out but once she released her teeth from Okara's neck she was amazed by how rich it was and how tasty it was but she quickly got out of her fantasy and started apologising "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me, I didn't mean too" Tears started to form in her eyes worried on what he might say but she wasn't expecting him to laugh.

"Hahaha, Don't worry about it just if you are going to do it again just warn me next to ok" Okara said getting up then helping her up "I'm Okara Ando its nice to me you and this is my friend Tsukune who I met on the way here we are both first years"

"Nice to meet you please don't suck my blood" Tsukune said shaking a little bit.

"Nice to meat you both, I'm Moka Akashiya how about we all be friend huh" Moka said hoping they are going to agree and Okara is the first to reply.

"Sure this should be a lot of fun" Okara relied as Moka rapped her arms around his right one and relised how musclier his arm is and then felt his belt twitch and when she looked closer it was a tairl just rapped around his waist like a belt.

'Huh I wonder what monster Okara is and what Monster Tsukune is' Moka thought as Tsukune finally came to a decision.

"OK I will be friend with you Moka" Tsukune said making Moka happier but she didn't move from Okara's side because she felt safer round him like nothing could harm her.

"I'm so happy but I hope to see you two after class by for now" Moka said as she ran off.

"Well this has just got a lot more interesting right?" Okara said smiling at Tsukune as he nodded.

 **XXXX In Class XXXX**

Okara is sat in the middle of the farthest row away from the door with Tsukune sat in front of him and as the teacher miss Nekonome started talking there was a nock on the door and when miss Nekonome opened the door and invited the newcomer in it was no other than Moka but Okara could hear all the things people where saying about her.

"Look at her she is so cute"

"She will be mine"

"I get in her erh... her heart that is"

All these comment annoyed Okara but he didn't understand why but he tried to ignore them until he was suddenly hugged.

"OKARA!" Moka jumped and hugged him getting shocked faces of everyone "We are in this same class I'm so glad" Moka said Hugging him tight as he smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm Glad too but I think we should listen to teacher ok" Moka nodded and took a seat behind him but Tsukune was little jealous.

'How come he gets all the attention, what am I saying she is a vampire' Tsukune said shaking the thought out of his mined.

"Ok class as you all may know this is a school for monsters" Miss Nekonome said and continued to talk about the rules getting the attention of Okara and Tsukune when a student sat next to Okara spoke up.

"Hey teach wouldn't it be easier to just eat the humans and molest the one we take a fa..." the student known as Saizo Komiya because miss Nekonome irrupted him but he really got under Okara's skin.

 **XXXX Take a brake from reading XXXX**

Okara and Moka are stood there smiling with there arms locked together and Moka's rosary comes spinning down onto her chocker then it changes to Inner Moka and Super saiyan Okara facing each other with there for heads together and holding each others hands as the Rosario flies off her chocker.

 **XXXX Brake's over (they are in the hallways now) XXXX**

Okara is stood in the middle between Moka and Tsukune with Moka holding his arm and Tsukune walking beside him but Okara had his usual happy face expression that made some of the students that where staring smile a little but as the three made it out side they found a vending machine which they got a drink from, Okara got a soda, Tsukune got chocolate milk and moka got tomato juice, they found a bench and sat down and Okara started thinking and his eyes started to twinkle and he got a big smile.

'If this is a school for monsters, I bet there is some strong opponents to fight oh I'm so existed' Okara thought to himself as both Moka and Tuskune looked at him.

'I wonder what he is thinking right now' both of them fought as they looked at there monkey tailed friend.

"Hey sexy, you said your name is Moka Akashiya right" Saizo said as he came from round the corner and just before he could grab Tsukune, Okara appeared in front of him and grabbed Saizo's wrist.

"Come on don't fight in a battle you know you will lose" Okara said staring fiercely at him as moka grabbed Okara's arm.

"Come on Okara, let go" Moka said to him worried he might get hurt.

"Yeah come on Okara, there is no point in fighting him lets just go" Tsukune said as Okara gave in giving them a nod and they left to the school roof.

 **XXXX On the Roof XXXX**

Okara is as on the down on the fence while Tsukune is looking over the school ground and moka has her back to the fence while there is a silence but it is broke by Moka who got board of the silence.

"Wow that was scary" Mak sid turning to face her two friends "Are you two ok after that, I know Okara stopped him but..." Okara saw the worried look on Moka's face and wanted to cheer her up.

"hey don't worry about whats just happened Moka its over and if he trys something again, I will stop him again ok, so don't worry" Okara said smiling warmly at her.

'its hard to believe but the speed and strength Okara just used that's all monster power and Moka shes also a vampire just wonder how strong she is' Tsukune thought but then he heard Okara say something to Moka.

"You know Moka you don't look like a vampire" Okara said pushing of the fence onto the roof's flour this got Tsukune's attention as well.

"Well not right now but look" Moka said moved he clothes slightly so they could see her rosary.

"Oh it shiny, nice necklace" Okara said looking at the rosary but Tsukune started to blush.

"AHH we cant look there" Tsukune said while trying not to look.

"Its ok, if this rosary was to ever come off I would transform into powerful and terrifying Vampire, that's why I wear it to seal my powers away I can not even take it of my self" Moka said worried what they might say then Okara spoke up.

"Hey don't worry about it, powerful or no, scary or nice I bet you are the same Moka, doesn't matter it you a vampire or not now does it" Okara said suddenly getting hugged.

"Aw I knew you would understand" Moka said flinging herself onto Okara.

"Aw hugs are nice" Okara said with a smile.

"your my first you know Okara, before you came all I drank was tomato juice and transfusion packs I had never sucked anyone's blood before yours today, it tasted so sweet, so rich I will never forget it" Moka said licking her fangs but for a moment Okara could see Inner Moka which she was smiling and Moka could see the Ozarou form which was roaring with its arms up and Super saiyan form which was looking at her fiercely with his arms crossed but his back was to her and he was looking over his shoulder and this got Moka thinking 'What is he? what kind of monster is he?'

"I'm going to go train, gotta keep getting stronger I will see you guys in a little while ok, if you need me come and find me in the dead forest" Okara said rising into the air then flew to the dorm rooms really fast leaving his two friends shocked.

 **XXXX Time skip to the fight with Saizo XXXX**

"Man nothing like a good training session to get the blood pumping but I wonder what Tsukune and Moka are doing" Okara closed his eyes to sense there ki only to sense theirs and Saizo and his eyes shot open "Oh man this is not good"

Okara blasted of towards them but when he got there he saw a beaten Tsukune and Moka as Saizo walked over to Moka but Okara shot a ki ball at Saizo's feet which stopped him getting any closer, Okara landed next to Moka and Tsukune, he dropped to his knees as Moka spoke weakly.

"O-Okar-a you...you came...I'm so glad..." Moka spoke as she closed her eyes but Okara look at his friend then a killer intent came across him as he looks at the orc and his power kept rising.

"H-how dare you..." Okara has a gold aura surrounding him his hair flickered from black to gold and his eyes flickered from black to teal bat as this happened Moka managed to get to her feet and she watched as the transformation happened "How dare you harm my friends...YOU WILL PAY NAAAA **AAAHHHHHHH** " With the last out burst of energy Okara's transformation was finished, Okara was jumping lightly, punched the air a few times then he looked back at Saizo " **I'm going to finish this quickly** " but before he could move Moka grabbed his arm and Okara looked at her but as he pushed her back slightly he pulled of Moka's rosary.

"My Rosary it came off" Moka said as her transformation begun.

(watch this video on the transformation watch?v=59HmwB0w69M)

" **So this is Moka's vampire form hehe, don't help this is my battle** " Okara said and before Moka could say anything in less than a second he was at Saizo with his hand planted on his stomach making him cough up blood then he was sent flying through the cliff " **Hmph its over what a shame** " Okara turned back to moka who is walking over to him.

" **Tell me what monster you are now** " Moka said demanding to know what he is.

" **That's the fing I'm not a monster I'm human** " Okara said and before Moka could say anything there was an eco in both there minds.

" _Okara its me king kai I'm talking to you because your not human or monster sorry to tell you kid but your from a different planet a planet of warriors called the saiyan_ " King kai said getting shocked faced from both Moka and Okara and king kai continued to tell them about the saiyans and the transformation called super saiyan. " _that's all from me for now take care also tell your parents I said hi would you_ "

 **End of chapter 1**

 **outer Moka: so your not human cool Okara that makes you the only alien in school.**

 **Inner Moka: I just hope your as powerful as king kai says.**

 **Okara: Yeah me to anyway is Tsukune still asleep *looks at him* yup hehe anyway till next chapter we meet a new enemy that will be our friend sound fun hehe Till Next Time *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there I'm glad you stuck around for to read my story, I'm so happy v_v also some on asked if this will follow the anime or will it follow the manga and will there be DBZ villains so thanks Super Kamehameha for asking and my answer is it will follow the anime for its two seasons then it will follow the manga for there on out but there will be different DBZ villain and the first on will be Frieza who heard there was a saiyan who survived the destruction of planet Vegeta so Vegeta comes to warn him and in this story Vegeta is the only other surviving saiyan so I hope that take some questions of peoples minds,** **so lets begin.**

 **Okara: Hey Moka!**

 **Outer Moka: Yeah Okara.**

 **Okara: Arn't you forgetting something.**

 **Outer Moka: I don't think so.**

 **Inner Moka: He's on about the disclaimer.**

 **Outer Moka: Oh yeah I forgot, I own nothing but my oc, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tsukune walked towards his awaiting high school with his tongue dry, his face beginning to sweat. Everywhere he looked, there was a normal high school boy or a high school girl. The only problem was that inside, they were truly terrifying monsters! It was only a couple days ago he was confronted by a frightening orc. He wouldn't have been here if it hadn't been for the help of Okara. The only people who knew that he was human were Okara and Moka. If anybody else knew...

 _I will surely die!_ Tsukune thought, quaking. Suddenly, everybody around him stopped to see Moka walking gracefully to school.

"Moka so beautiful!"

"I would die for her!"

"I'll go lesbian for her!"

Many girls started to agree with the last one. Tsukune turned to see the smiling woman.

 _Oh...Moka is truly amazing_ , he thought. "Um...Moka!" he called.

Moka turned to see Tsukune and leaped forward to hug him. "Tsukune!" she squealed. The whole environment turned dark as dark eyes sliced though him.

" _That bastard_..."

" _I'll kill him_..."

" _Why does he have to be so lucky huh?_ "

Every guy present started to inch closer to Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune started to sweat crazy now but Moka was oblivious to everyone. She was just happy to see her friend.

Suddenly, everybody moved back instead of forward when Okara began to appear walking, tired. He yawned as everybody quivered from his presence. He was too tired to take notice. It really sucked for him because of his training tired him out.

" _I-isn't he the one who trashed Saizou so quickly?_ "

" _Th-they say he's immortal!_ "

" _No way! I think he's hot!"_

Okara was too tired to even care about what the students thought. He admitted though that he may have been a little rough on Saizou. Moka let go of Tsukune and started running towards Okara.

"Okara!" she squealed once more. But she didn't stop at the hug. She instantly went for his neck and bit.

*Capu-chuu*

This time, Okara didn't squeal in pain. He may have been too tired for that as well. His expression changed from drowsy eyes to hollow eyes. "M-moka...please don't..."

Moka let go and started her apology. "Sorry Okara! I think I'm addicted to your blood!" Okara just smiles.

"Let's get to class, Moka"

Tsukune couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. At first, he was terrified if Moka would ever happen to drink his own blood. It seems though that she really is addicted to his blood. It somehow gave Okara more attention from Moka.

'What am I doing anyways? She's our friend! Why should I be jealous!' Tsukune thought. The jealousy didn't seem to fade away though. Tsukune knew he couldn't go on if he was feeling jealousy towards Okara, It just wasn't right. It wasn't his fault for this either. He was now Moka's own personal blood bank.

Okara noticed Tsukune having a weird expression on his face. "Yo Tsukune! What's wrong? You look a little...odd," he examined.

Tsukune quickly smiled. "Oh? Sorry...I just have to...get away a little. I'll be back!" He said as he rushed into the nearby trees. Okara simply shrugged.

'Probaby has some sort of anxiety around people', he thought. Moka however was worried.

"Okara, I'm going to check on Tsukune and see if he's alright," she stated and then left, chasing after him.

Okara sighed, 'I hope there's nothing strange that'll happen again...oh wait...I'm enrolled in a school for monsters...' he thought and carried on toward class with that in mind.

Back in the nearby woods. Tsukune, while trying to walk away his jealous feelings, suddenly he heard a whimper.

"Please...help me," he heard. It was pretty close for it not to be soft. He looked around and only to quickly find a small girl on the ground a few meters in front of him.

"Help...my body suddenly felt ill...I think I'll..." she moaned weakly. Tsukune quickly caught her before she fully landed face-down.

"Hold on I'll take you to the nurse. Just wait-whoa..." Tsukune couldn't believe the size of the chest was! He felt like he was going to lose it.

"Please...hold me like this," she suggested and soon her breasts were against Tsukune.

'Aaah...they're so BIG and SOFT' _,_ he thought. Suddenly he felt weak himself and his head was caught by the girl's hands.

"Look into my eyes...Tsukune-kun. Let's be good friends," she said.

'So beautiful', Tsukune thought but something was odd when suddenly he suddenly hugged her, tightening.

"Kyaa! Tsukune!" she moaned.

'What's wrong with me...I can't...control my body...' Tsukune thought frantically.

Moka entered just at that moment only to be shocked to see Tsukune teasing with a big chested girl. "Wha-what is Tsukune doing?" She asked and instantly left with feelings of remorse. Tsukune was just able to see Moka leave.

'Oh no! Now Moka-san will think me as a pervert! I...must get...back into control!' Tsukune struggled. It was useless.

* * *

In the Youkai Academy hallways, Moka stopped at a nearby stairwell only to worry about Tsukune.

'What was Tsukune doing to that girl...who is she? Are they...lovers?' She wondered. She felt weird and all alone of a sudden. She didn't know why, but she felt like she wanted Okara with her all of a sudden.

'Just what is wrong with me?' She asked herself, 'Why am I feeling so selfish?'

 _ **"You foolish girl...you better wake up. You're being targeted!"**_ A mysterious voice warned inside her mind.

"Wha-"

"Huhuhuhu! Moka Akashiya...the beautiful vampire! At least that's what people say..."

Moka turned, in shock to see the girl who was with Tsukune earlier. "You're...you're the one who was with Tsukune earlier!" Moka pointed, "...but when did you..."

The girl smiled, mischievously. "Oh? Jealous much? You know...Tsukune felt just the same way...but that's going to change soon. I am Kurumu Kurono and I have come to defeat you!" she pointed.

Moka was confused and shocked. "Defeat me? Wait...isn't it forbidden to reveal yourself!"

Kurumu started to get angry. "I don't care! Moka Akashiya, you have caused me too much trouble!"

"Trouble? Me?" Moka pointed at herself, innocent.

"Yes you! You are hindering my plans to make all the boys in this school my slaves!" she explained.

Moka sweat-dropped as well as other boys who heard her plan.

"It was perfect! Every guy should have been focused on me from the beginning...that is, until you showed up! I am not going to have you beat me with your feminine charm!"

"Th-that's ridiculous! You don't have to involve Tsukune in this!" Moka yelled.

Kurumu smirked. "He chose me though...after all, he felt so lonely. It's such a shame you didn't give him the attention he deserves. Just who the hell are you giving your attention to huh?"

Moka stepped back, taken aback. "T-that's not true!"

"Moka!" Tsukune called. Kurumu and Moka were surprised to see him coming into the argument.

"Oh Tsukune! You came for me didn't you?" she grabbed him and started to rub her breasts on him.

Tsukune suddenly felt a wave of intensity. He tried to push her away.

"N-no...I came to apologize to Moka!" he told her.

Kurumu was now taken aback and immediately got angry inside. She pulled him near her face and mesmerized him. "Look into my eyes...Tsukune."

Tsukune once again became tranced, fixed only on Kurumu. "Ku...rumu" he mumbled.

Moka was feeling a sort of pain while her friend was fixed on Kurumu. She couldn't help but finally cry as she sped through the hallways.

Kurumu looked at her as she disappeared from the hallways. "Huhuhuhu! I made Moka cry! This is great! Come Tsukune...let's go somewhere...private."

* * *

As Moka cried, her Rosario suddenly glimmered and she heard the mysterious voice again.

 _ **"Baka...don't you realize! Tsukune is being charmed. That girl is a sucumbus after all. Don't let her kiss your friend...or else, he'll be Kurumu's forever..."**_ the voice explained.

Moka stopped, trying to stop her tears. "Wh-who are you? Where are you?" she asked, feeling even worser now that she was hearing voices.

 _ **"I am your other who is communicating to you directly through the Rosario. Now, that's enough talk. You must warn Tsukune!"**_

"Forever..." Moka processed this information. She couldn't allow her friend to be lost like that.

'I have to tell Okara...he can help me', she thought. She ran as fast as she could to Okara, who was still in homeroom class.

Okara couldn't help but yawn during class. It wasn't only him. Other boys couldn't help but sleep with Miss Nekonome lectured about the physics of the actual human body and the differences between some monsters.

Suddenly the door opened up with Moka rushing in. "okara!" she called.

The whole class looked up to see the wonderful Moka and once again, the boys started to praise her. She simply ignored them and looked at the teacher.

"Um...Nekonome-sensei, could I have Okara for a few minutes?" she asked.

'It was deja-vu all over again as hateful eyes of boys stared at Okara'. He sighed, wondering what Moka needed. Probably some blood...

"Mew? Well if it's a emergency then sure!" she agreed enthusiastically.

"Thank you," she bowed and Okara got up, a bit glad to get out of the classroom with all the staring and such. He looked at Moka and her worried face explained it all.

"Something bad happened...right?" Okara guessed. Moka nodded and pulled Okara.

"Tsukune's in trouble! We have to help him!" she detailed to him.

"Huh? W-wait! Hold on a sec Moka! What happened to him?" he asked. Okara knew she was deadly worried, her grab on his wrist was the tightest he ever felt.

"Tsukune is charmed by a succubus! We have to help him before..."

"Before what?"

"Before he becomes a slave to Kurumu!" she yelled but quickly lowered her voice as she realized she has no idea where Kurumu and Tsukune might be..,

"Who is Kurumu?"

"She's the evil succubus!"

"Oh..."

Okara knew what he had to do now though. "Stop for a second Moka. I may be able to find them," he explained.

Moka stopped, "Huh? H-how?"

Okara closed his eyes. "By sensing their ki..." he answered, focusing and trying to locate their life-force energy within the school.

"Ki?" Moka cocked her head.

 **XXXX Take a brake from reading XXXX**

Okara and Moka are stood there smiling with there arms locked together and Moka's rosary comes spinning down onto her chocker then it changes to Inner Moka and Super saiyan Okara facing each other with there for heads together and holding each others hands as the Rosario flies off her chocker.

 **XXXX Brake's over (they are in the hallways now) XXXX**

Okara sweat-dropped wondering the best way to describe it. After a moment, he answered. "It's basically the energy inside a being."

The pink vampire's eyes widened with sparkles. "Ah! Then you can sense youki as well!" she exclaimed and then allowed him to pinpoint their location

Okara concentrated and it wasn't long before he found Tsukune but also possibly with the succubus Moka was talking about. It was difficult to keep a hold their energies though due to the weird surrounding atmosphere of the world.

"It...looks like Tsukune is in the infirmary..." Okara deducted. When he opened his eyes, he was pulled with enormous strength and speed.

"She must've done something to him! We have to hurry Okara!"

Okara was trying to keep up with her. She had to be pretty worried to be like this. "S-slow down Moka! Even I'm having trouble keeping up with you now!" he yelled. Okara was ignored but they came to the infirmary quickly before Okara realize it.

They were shocked to see Tsukune on the bed with the sucumbus. He was hugging her it seemed.

"Tsukune! Don't give into her! She's using a charm on-"

"Wait Moka. Look carefully..." Okara interrupted. He knew something was wrong from the hug. Kurumu looked pretty shocked while Tsukune looked like he was struggling to keep her contained.

Instantly Okara felt the succubus's ki or rather youki go up fast. 'Uh oh...' he thought.

"You...you reject me after all I have done? What is Moka to you that I'm not?...I've done so many embarrassing things, and this is what I get? _THAT'S IT! I'M PISSED!_ "

Tsukune let go of her and started to fear for himself as he saw Kurumu began to transform.

In a mad rage, Kurumu sprouted devil-like wings and grew longer and sharper nails. Moka's eyes widened and she instantly ran towards her.

"Tsukune, run!" she yelled out. Kurumu was unaware of the vampire that was near her. She soon lost sight as Moka pushed her. "Ah!" She crashed through the window but and immediately was up in the air with her wings.

Okara stood there impressed at the strength Moka had. Kurumu wasn't down for the count though.

" _I...AM...GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! COME OUT HERE!_ " she screamed.

The three of them could only accept that they had to fight or else she was going to go crazy on this school. They all showed up outside the crashed window.

"This is not how I planned on going through, but I guess there's no choice huhuhu... _PREPARE TO DIE AKASHIYA MOKA!"_

She flew downwards to Moka, ready to strike with her sharp nails. Moka started to panic, that is, until Okara disappeared and then suddenly reappeared in the air, in front of Kurumu.

Kurumu gasped, taken suddenly by Okara's appearance. Okara looked at her with serious eyes.

"That's enough...there's no need for reckless fighting!" Okara stated sternly.

Kurumu surprise turned back into anger. " _Is that what it is? Just fighting? I CAN'T HAVE MY SUCUMBUS PRIDE LOSE TO THAT BITCH!"_

'Succumbus' have pride?' Okara thought comically.

"Araaaggh!" She targeted Okara who instantly blocked away Kurumu's hand before she even made contact with him. Kurumu was taken aback by Okara's incredible speed.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, quivering a bit as she looked at Okara.

Okara didn't leave her eyes. "My name is Okara...and I'm not going to allow you to hurt my friends..." he stated.

Kurumu felt even more angrier inside. "Is that so...you're _the_ Okara" she said softly and then her voice got much louder., " _EVEN I AM LOSING TO MOKA WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS GUY IN SCHOOL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CHARM!"_

Okara was put off guard as he realized he made a mistake. He had forgotten that Succubi could charm people just as Moka said and the succubus had laid eyes with him.

...' he thought, 'I should've remembered' _._

Kurumu smirked as she realized that she now had the person who defeated Saizou in her control. She laughed. "Huhuhu! Okara, defeat them now!"

'If I can't have Tsukune...then I'll have at least Moka's other trusted friend. You lose, Moka', she thought confident in her victory.

Okara rushed at Tsukune and Moka with incredible speed. Moka got scared but aware that Okara was charmed. She had to snap him out of it.

"O-Okara! S-snap out of it! She's using you!" Moka yelled as loud as she could to get to Okara. It didn't have any effect.

'I...can't...grr...stop...' Okara thought, struggling.

"Okar! Listen to Moka! You know you wouldn't hurt us!" Tsukune yelled out, giving his try. He failed as Okara nearly striked him. Moka pulled Tsukune towards her just in time causing him to lose his balance. Before Okara could get a hit on the both of them, he forced his body to remove Moka's Rosario.

Moka froze, in a sudden realization that her cross was off her chest now. Tsukune fell to the ground and then saw that Okara had her Rosario.

Tsukune quivered wondering what would happen to Moka. He worried for her and wondered if she would be the same Moka.

Okara's body stopped giving his eyes time to see what was happening to Moka.

'I did it I removed Moka's Rosario'

The world turned dark as Moka began her transformation. Bats flew everywhere around her as her hair turned pure white. It seemed as if her "assets" grew as well.

(Watch this video to see Moka transform watch?v=59HmwB0w69M)

The bats finally went away revealing Moka's true nature! Suddenly everybody quivered feeling the intensity of the true vampire there, except Okara who was still in Kurumu's charm.

"Wh-what is this feeling...Moka, that bitch...why does she suddenly look...different?" Kurumu shook and covered her arms, feeling goosebumps all over her.

Moka looked pass Okara, straight into Kurumu's eyes which shocked her.

" **You..."** she began with her voice much deeper and sterner, **"...have made a grave mistake**."

"Moka..." Tsukune said, stunned.

'Hmmm'Okara thought, 'It looks like I'm going to be fighting her true form it seems. This is probably best to help me get out of Kurumu's charm. Hit me with what you got Moka!'

Kurumu felt scared, even though she wanted to feel brave. Her eyes wavered for a moment and then she saw Moka jumping from the ground higher than she was. The other Moka was several feet higher than her ready to strike.

Kurumu quicky covered herself to block, but it was useless as she came down with one swoop of her leg.

" **You have took charm of two people only to have the whole school as your slaves? Fool... _Know your place!_ "** she yelled and knocked Kurumu down right into the trees. She was knocked out from the hard blow Moka gave her.

Moka gracefully landed back onto the ground, scratchless. She looked at Okara but her eyes widened as she saw Okara, staring at her with his trance-like eyes.

'What? How could he still be under her charm! She's completely knocked out!' Moka thought. She sighed, 'It looks like there's no choice' _._

'Why am I still under charm. She knocked her out right?' _,_ he thought bewildered.

Okara's body charged at her incredible movements. Moka blinked for only second and instantly Okara appeared to strike her with an uppercut! Moka leaped off from the ground to get away from Okara.

'I can't even blink, he's too fast!' Moka thought. Before she knew it, Okara appeared fast behind Moka in the air.

" **Wha-"** she began to turn in slow motion. She didn't have enough time to react as Okara dealt a shooting kick to her behind. " **Ack**!" She hit the ground hard and spluttered blood from her gut. His kicks were even harder than her's! She wouldn't dare to admit that though.

'Why can't I get back into control? I'm an S-class monster and he's beating me down like nothing! He's not even in control! just how powerful is the saiyan's'she thought, panting, 'One hit...that's all I need to snap him out of it...just one...hard...kick to tell him what he's been doing, If he is this powerful in his normal state, I wonder just how stronger is he as a super saiyan' _._

Moka charged at him, much more aware and cautious of Okara. While they were fighting, Tsukune crept over to Kurumu to try to wake her up. If she charmed Okara, then she should be able to snap him out of it and prevent Moka getting hurt.

"Kurumu! Kurumu!" he shook her. She woke from her dazed state and looked everywhere confused. "What...happened?" she asked, confused.

"You charmed Okara! You have to snap him out of it!" Tsukune explained. Kurumu then remembered her plan and how she charmed him and Tsukune. It didn't matter though, Kurumu accepted that she lost to Moka. She was terrified of other Moka, in fact.

She looked at the battle and noticed that Okara was indeed charmed. Something was wrong though as she focused.

"I...I can't remove the charm!" she panicked.

Tsukune began to panic as well. "What?"

"His mind...is too strong. I think I caught him off guard when I charmed him but now..."

Tsukune worried for the other Moka. She was angrily trying to snap him out of it and she just kept getting hurt.

Tsukune stood up, tightening his fist. "Okara! You bastard! Don't you see you're hurting Moka! Snap out of it already!"

Okara and Moka suddenly stopped fighting, surprised to hear Tsukune use that tone of voice. It just wasn't like him.

Okara then blinked and realized the charm had disappeared. "Hey! It must've wor-"

" **Know your place**!" Moka kicked him hard with all her might. Okara, totally surprised crashed into several trees. Moka smirked, satisfied.

"Wh-why did you do that Moka!" Tsukune asked. Moka stared at him with her cold eyes which almost made Tsukune skip a beat.

" **He deserved it** ," she answered.

Tsukune sweat-dropped. Okara, on the other side, got up and rubbed his shoulders after that one kick. 'Man, she didn't have to kick so hard...I guess I deserved it though. After all, I did hurt Moka-san', he thought.

He walked up to Moka and she stood there cross-armed, as if waiting for something. She was definitely bruised in a lot of places.

Okara lowered his head. "Sorry...er...other Moka-san," he apologized. Another kick was brought to his head, comically. A large hump appeared on his head.

"Wha-what was that for?" Okara asked, shocked. Moka just turned away and faced Kurumu.

" **You have caused us a lot of trouble. Especially me, an S-class monster! You will pay for that!"** Moka growled **.**

"Uwaa..." Kurumu was scared to death as Moka walked towards her to put down the final blow but she soon was stopped in her tracks by Tsukune.

" **Move..**." Moka simply ordered, "... **was she not the one who not only tricked you, but tried to kill you**?"

Tsukune smiled, trying to be brave. "Isn't this enough for one day? Kurumu...she's not a totally bad person. In fact...I just can't see Kurumu having a bad heart".

Kurumu blushed as Tsukune stood up for her. 'Could it be...that he is my destined one?' she asked herself.

Moka smiled and then snatched away the Rosario that was still in Okara's hand.

" **Fine, I'll let her live...but don't think I'm like the Moka you know. I'm much different and won't hesitate to _kill my enemies the next time_** ," she glanced at Okara. " **That includes you**... **I don't care what you are** " she smiled making Okara sweat a bit.

Moka reattached the Rosario and returned back into her pink, innocent form. She fainted, falling to the ground but was caught by Okara.

"Man, what a day..." he looked at Moka who looked injured from the fight. Okara felt ashamed. 'I promise...I won't let this happen again. I will protect you...even from myself...'

* * *

The next day, Moka, Tsukune, and Okara traveled together to school. The day felt as if nothing happened before. However, it bothered Okara much that he had hurt Moka. He must've apologized to Moka many times, once while she was in her true nature.

Suddenly Tsukune was called from behind. " Hey Tsukune!" It was Kurumu and she waved happily with a pan of cookies in her other hand.

Tsukune wondered why she was so happy today. Kurumu blushed as she looked into Tsukune. "I...made you some cookies today. Won't you eat them with me?"

Tsukune blinked. "Huh? Why me?" he pointed at himself.

She closed her eyes, blushing and began to sway. "You know, we always search for our destined one which we live with forever and I've decided..."

Her eyes opened as she smiled, innocently. "...that it's you, Tsukune. Now open wide!" She threw a cookie like a frisbie and landed right into Tsukune's mouth.

Tsukune blinked, not knowing how to react. Did he just score?

Moka suddenly felt hungry by looking at the cookie and she turned to Okara with her own innocent eyes. "Okara...I'm feeling a bit..."

Moka hugged Okara and her fangs grew as she inched closer to Okara's neck. Okara would've stopped her, if he knew how without possibly hurting her feelings.

'I should've known this would happen', he accepted his fate.

*Capu-chuuu*


End file.
